The Medieval
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: The Animorph set in midieval times. Sort of. Just read and find out and enjoy. I hope.
1. Run Away

Hi I've come up with yet another plot that I couldn't just let sit.

Luna- Yah don't you have several other stories that you have yet to finish?

Uh yah But I have writers block for all of them.

Luna- Excuses, excuses.

Yah well that's what spring break's for.

Luna- Yah just get on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Animorphs. Heck I really don't own the plot. I just stuck it into a different universe and sent it back a couple of hundred years. It all belongs to K.A. Applegate. Pleze don't sue me. 

~*~

Princess Rachel wasn't your ordinary Princess. Most princesses were petite, quiet, polite and absolutely loved to gossip. All the other Princesses were fragile little things who couldn't do anything except sit around and embroider stuff. 

Rachel was nothing like that. She was about 5 foot 6 inch at age 14 and absolutely hated any type of royal functions. Being in a room with about 20 other ladies who did nothing but talk about who was courting them and what color dress went with their eyes or whatever wasn't exactly her idea of fun. 

Her idea of fun was horseback riding and sword fights. Not only watching them but participating in them. She learned to fight when she was really young and got hooked right away. Sadly for her once her parent found out about her little obsession she was forbidden from all the practice rooms and her face was no to be seen at any tournaments. This caused her to become very bored with nothing to occupy her time.

That was why she was sneaking out of the palace in the middle of the night with her best friend Cassie. Cassie was the only reason Rachel never ran away before now. 

Cassie was the daughter of the palace's horse keepers and animal care takers. That was a fairly important job as the main attractions of the land was the menagerie of creatures they had. She was the only one Rachel had to talk to about practically everything. 

"Are you sure this is a good ides?" Cassie asked looking back at the dark still palace.

"You know you don't have to come Cass." Rachel said looking back at her. "I can take care of myself." She smiled giving Cassie a knowing look. "I sure Jake will miss you very much if you leave." Rachel's cousin. Prince Jake had come for the year to stay at the palace because of some revolutionary problems in his kingdom. Something about there not being enough holidays or something equally ridiculous. Anyway his parent thought it best he leave for bit so he came over and brought his annoying best friend, Marco, with him. 

"Huh?" Cassie said blushing a bit glad that the dark hid her bright red face from Rachel's view. Rachel just rolled her eyes. She knew that Cassie had a huge crush on Jake like just about every other lady in the world. But she also knew that her dearest cousin like Cassie to. They just refused to admit it. 

"You know what I mean Cassie. Just stay."

"No way. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen. Listen you stay here and explain to everyone where I'm going and make sure no one comes after me."

"But…"

"No buts Cass. I promise I'll be back in two nights." And with that Rachel ran into the forest that bordered the grounds of the palace.

~*~

The next morning the palace woke up to complete chaos at the news that the Princess had run away even if they knew she would be back in two days. Rachel however didn't know that. After leaving Cassie she has walked through the woods until she reached a clearing that bordered the village. That was where she spent the night waiting for the little village to wake up. 

At the first sign of activity Rachel got up and stared to wander through the village. Using some money she had snagged from Jake before she left the previous night she bought a pastry for breakfast and went on her way exploring every inch off the town. 

Rachel was amazed at everything that was happening. She had never known anything about the commoners' life before three years ago and never was she allowed out of the palace walls unless she was going to another palace. Rachel marveled at the efficiency everything got done at. 

After buying her pastry she took a minuet to watch the baker prepare a new batch of dough. She stopped by the blacksmiths and watched him pounding what looked like was forming to be a broadsword. Rachel laughed at the children running around having fun. And it wasn't a mocking kind a laugh that you would have expected form any type of upper classman/woman. It was a genuine 'I'm happy to be here' laugh. 

Rachel even took some time to stop by the well where girls her age were gathering to get water and to exchange gossip. Maybe it was just her but the gossip at the well sounded a whole lot more interesting than what the ladies on the other side of the forest talked about. Though the topic was mostly the same… boys. It was if that forest separated two completely identical yet different worlds.

After about three hours of aimless wandering Rachel found herself at the other end of the village in what appeared to be an empty lot. It was almost noon and the sun was beating down relentlessly. Thinking that no one was around she removed the light brown cloak she had been wearing to hide all her main features. Namely her silky blond hair that could be spotted practically a mile away. 

At the moment it was in a simple braid that went down to her waist. She had a simple kerchief to help her blend in. She was also wearing a plain blue dress that went with her sky blue eyes. She set her cloak on a low wall not far off and went to a lone tree to get in the shade. Suddenly without notice two rather large boys came into the lot.

At first they didn't seem to see Rachel but then one off them caught sight off her. 

"Hey look at what we have here, Andrew." The smaller one said to his friend.

"Oh, Thomas, it seems a young lass has found her self all alone. Why don't we help her find her way back?" He said this with a wink to Thomas. While they were talking Rachel got up and started measuring the two off them up. She knew that if it came to a fight they could simply over power her but she wasn't going to back down if it did come to a fight. She didn't become one of the best fighters in the kingdom for nothing.

"So what is a beauty of a maiden like you doing here all alone?" Thomas said getting a little to close to Rachel for comfort. 

"Nothing." Rachel said shortly inching slowly away from him only to see that Andrew had come closer in and that they had her backed into the tree with no where to go. This made her slightly mad. "Can't a girl be left alone for a while." Glaring at them trying to keep her cool.

"What do you think Thomas?" Andrew looked to his friend. 

"I think we might let you know for a kiss." He leaned in puckering up his lips.

"No way would I kiss you!!!" Rachel screamed and socked him right in the jaw. This action caused him to fall on his butt clutching his jaw. Seeing an escape path she started to run but Andrew grabbed her arm. On instinct she took it and flipped him onto his back. Then Thomas came and grabbed her from behind obviously recovered enough to take action.

He had her arms pinned to her side so she couldn't do anything but scream and kick. So screamed she did. She screamed her lungs out and then some. After a moment she stopped screaming to take in a breath. That was when she heard another scream. But it didn't seem to be a human scream. It was also coming from above her. She looked up to see an amazing sight. It was a hawk and it looked like was diving directly toward them. No correction. I _was_ diving toward them. 

At the sight of the hawk Andrew and Thomas paused. They were sating with fear at the it and Rachel saw the scar on Andrews forehead. It seems as if they've already had an encounter with this hawk and weren't looking for another. Rachel presumed this because the next thing she knew she was being drop on the ground staring at the two boys retreating backs. Turing over she saw that the hawk was about ten feet above her and coming in fast. Not knowing what else to do she closed her eyes and braced herself.

The attack by the hawk never came though. She felt the whoosh as it swooped past her and then everything was still. The next thing she knew she was being shaken by someone. Thinking it was Andrew and Thomas back for their kiss she did the only thing that made sense for her to do. Still with her eyes closed she reached up and punched the person squatting over her.

"Ow!" The person exclaimed in pain. It was then she realized that the person wasn't her two tormentors. She could tell just by his scream of pain. His voice wasn't as gruff as theirs had been. Her eyes flew open to see a teen who looked to be around the same age as her. 

He was sitting on his butt holding his eye in obvious pain. Above them in the tree she could hear the hawk screaming. "Oh my. I'm soo sorry. I thought you were Andrew or what's his name... Thomas."

"That's alright." He managed to work out in between his moans of pain. "I think I should get used to this by now. You were the third person to hit me in my eye this week." At that the mysterious hawk screeched even louder.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked worriedly Hitting some who was attacking her was one thing. Hitting a guy who was trying to help her was completely another. She felt guilty and worried that she had really hurt him.

He nodded in reply to her question his messy light brown hair flopped around. He then took his hand off his eye and blinked at her. Rachel noticed that his eyes were a strange greenish color that she had never seen before. He shifted his head a bit and a ray off light hit his head revealing that he didn't have light brown hair but a dirty blond. This was strange to her because all the other people in town had brown hair. And even in the upper class blond hair of any shade was rare. 

While Rachel had been examining him he had been staring critically at her as if he was trying to place her. That stupid hawk was still yelling its head off but its screams were getting softer. Suddenly it let out an extremely high pitched yell. 

"Oh will you just shut up already. I'm fine." The boy yelled up into the tree. Immediately the bird shut up giving off a feeble squawk before becoming completely silent. "You have to forgive him. He gets a little testy when something happens to me."

"Sure." Rachel gave him a short reply still attempting to place him.

"So you new around here?" He asked her getting up off the ground.

"What makes you ask that?" 

"Well nothing besides the fact that I've never seen you around here."

"Oh." Rachel said feeling rally stupid. "Yes. I came during the night and was trying to get myself accustom to the village."

"That's nice but you should really stay away from this part of town unless you want to deal with Thomas and Andrew more." He looked at her with one eye as the other seemed to scan the area. "Though I can't say you were doing bad by yourself."

"Yah if I had my dagger they would have thought better than attack me." She smirked and went to her cloak and pulled the dagger that she had also had taken from Jake.

"Well having an dagger and using it are two separate things. Are you sure you can use that?" He looked at her skeptically. 

"Just you watch… uh."

"Oh how rude of me. My name's Tobias."

"Thanks mines Rachel. Now just you watch Tobias. I'm going to hit that spot on the tree." Rachel had been concentrating so had she didn't notice the look of realization that came in Tobias's eyes. She let go and the dagger went slicing through the air to hit the dot right in the center. 

Tobias went to check the dagger and whistle a high note to show his surprise that she was able to do it. Just then a bell rang through the village. "Damit." He exclaimed.

He looked over to Rachel's surprised face. "That was a signal bell." He explained to her. She nodded in understanding. "When it rings we all have to get back to our houses because someone from the palace is coming." At that she started to look worried. Rachel had no place to go. 

Seeing the look on her face Tobias spoke up. "If you don't have anywhere to go you could always come with me. If you're just passing though it doesn't matter what house you're in. Just as long as your off the streets. My house isn't far and my uncle is away for… um business matters."

"If I could it would be great. Are you sure."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Follow me." With that he turned and gave a strange whistle holding out his arm. A rustling in the branches above her head was heard and the next thing Rachel knew the hawk that had saved her was gliding down to perch on Tobias's arm. 

Rachel was taken aback by this. She had been taught that hawks were the ultimate hunters. Only the most respected hunters had hawks and they treated their feathered companions with respect. Yet here was a peasant boy with the most marvelous hawk she has ever seen.

"Are you coming?" He turned to ask her. The hawk was preached on his shoulders and was glaring at her in a peculiar fashion.

"Yes." She jogged up to him and they started walking to his house. 'There's more to Tobias than the eyes can see' she thought to herself. 'And I'm going to find out what.' 

~*~

Done with this chap. I hope you liked it. I've already written the next chap to except for a few details that I want your advice on.

~what should Tobias's hawk's name be?

~I need Suggestions for a title.

If you put your suggestions in a review I'll take them all into consideration. Thanks and don't forget to review.


	2. The Finding

Hey. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I actually have a section for review responses down at the bottom.

Luna- Yah for once

Hey no one asked for your input

Luna- Well technically you did when you made me your muse.

What ever. I know allot of people ask this but does anyone actually read all of this stuff? Never mind. Anyway all recognitions will be made at the bottom. Thanks for your help. Now on to the story.

**The Medieval **

Rachel followed Tobias to a small house. It was a run down place and fairly secluded. 

"It's not much." Tobias said apologetically opening the front door allowing Rachel to step inside. The inside was fairly clean though Rachel suspected it didn't look like this often. There were three other rooms aside from the main one they were standing in. One looked like a kitchen and the other two seemed to be bedrooms. They were scarcely furnished and had a mismatched look to it. Still something inside Rachel told her not to act any differently to Tobias because off his seemingly poor social status.

"No it's fine." She turned to him and gave him a smile. He grinned and took the hawk off his shoulder and placed it on a post that looked specially made for it and sat at a table and gestured for her to sit in the other seat.

"Good because usually it's just me and my uncle and lets just say he doesn't really mind a mess." 

"So what does your uncle do for a living?" Rachel asked curiously. She wanted to know as much as she could find out about this boy as she could. He seemed so nice and normal. Yet… he had a mysterious aura about him. 

Tobias shifted uncomfortably in his set and looked around him. Then he looked at her. "He's a…" He struggled for the words to tell her. "He's an opportunist. He mostly does odd jobs. Usually whatever he can."

"Oh. " Rachel looked around some more looking for something to talk about. Her eyes rested on his hawk. "What kind off hawk is he?" She indicated to the corner where the bird was preening himself. "I've never seen that species at the ca… uh… country where I live." She stumbled over her words. Tobias didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh. Sirinial's a Red-tail Hawk." He said in a matter of fact voice. Almost like everyone had a hawk that lived with them. Suddenly a knock on the door drew their attention away from the hawk. 

"I thought your uncle was away, Tobias?" Rachel said looking a bit worried.

"He is." Tobias said in reply and stood up to get the door. He didn't notice Rachel slip off into one of the bedrooms and close the door. When he got to the door he swung it open to reveal Prince Jake, Marco, and Cassie.

"Your highness!" Tobias said bowing to Jake. 

"Tobias! What are you doing here?" Jake asked in obvious recognition.

"I live here. Though I could ask the same for you Prince Jake." Tobias smiled.

"Don't call me prince. Just Jake will do. As for why I'm here… My friends and I" He motioned to Cassie and Marco. "Well we're looking for my cousin Rachel."

"Princess Rachel?" Tobias asked curiously. "Does she have blond hair and sky blue eyes?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"Why yes in fact she's right he…" He swung around to see the empty table. "Well she was right here."

"Well that's just like her to run off. I mean it won't be the first time." Marco said leaning on the door frame. The other just shot him a dirty look. "What? It's true."

"That's nice Marco." Jake said stepping into the house patting him on the head. "We all know that your just sore from the time she kick your butt at sword fighting." 

"She must still be around here." Cassie insisted. "She couldn't have vanished." A yell from Sirinial turned their attention to the closed door.

"Now that's strange? I was positive that door was opened." Tobias went up to the door to open it.

"Well lets see what's behind door number one." Marco said from behind him. Tobias just shook his head and opened the door. Or… tried to. 

"Drat."

"What?" Jake asked curiously.

"The stupid door. It had to choose now of all times to get stuck."

"Well what if it's not stuck?" Cassie piped up sensibly "What if Rach locked the door and escaped through the window."

"Yah one of us should go outside and check." Marco said heroically and went to the front door.

"Um. There's no need to do that." Tobias said while kicking the door and yanking the handle. "The door's defiantly just stuck."

"Yah so that doesn't mean she couldn't have gone through the window." Marco then left the house to look for Rachel.

With one last kick to the door Tobias sighed and looked to Jake and Cassis who were just staring at him. "Will one of you go and get Marco `cause he's never going to find a window to this room." 

"Why not?" Cassie asked staring critically at Tobias.

"Well beside that fact that there isn't a window for this room. There are several things around the back that I don't think Marco would want to get into." A sudden slightly high pitched scream cut through the air. 

"Rachel!!!" Cassie said instantly.

"Nope." Jake said with a smirk on his face. "Marco. Are any of the things back there dangerous?"

"No. Not that I know of anyway. Common Let's go see what's up anyway. Sirinial can watch and see if Rachel comes out." 

"Who can?" Cassie said looking confused.

"Sirinial. He's my hawk."

"Oh." So they left to go to the back to see what was up with Marco. As soon as all of them left the building Rachel got up from her position laying under the bed.

She stood up and took stock of what position she was in. The room was fairly simple with just a bed, a chest, a table, and a chair. Looking Rachel realized that the door had at one point had a window but it was boarded up so tight it would most likely take a whole day to get off. Her only escape was the door.

Sliding up against it Rachel put her ear against the wood listening for any sound all the while thinking. 'I thought Tobias wouldn't just go out and tell them I was here. How did he know I was the Princess anyway? No matter I have to leave now. I told them I'm not going back for two days and I meant it. That should teach my parents not to send guards after me.' Rachel hadn't heard who exactly was asking for her.

Not hearing anything on the other side of the door she pushed the door. Hoping to make a quick get a way Rachel got ready to run but the door stuck and she was forced to try to open the door again. That gave Sirinial enough time to give a loud yell that startled everyone outside.

Marco had accidentally stumbled across some remains of Sirinial's dinner/lunch/breakfast. It was a bug fest and the three guys were trying to get rid of all the junk when Sirinial's scream alerted them to Rachel's attempt to escape. What happened next was utter chaos. 

~*~

Hehehe. Moon*wolf strikes again with another cliffie. I was going to write more but at the moment I can't think of what should happen next. 

Luna- You mean you can think?

Yes I can think. Any way here are the review responses. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did review and tell me. All ideas are welcome since I get writers block easily. Then you can go read my other stories and review them and give me ides on what to do because I have writhers block for those storied to. =(

Luna- You're pitiful.

Yes I know you are but what am I?

Luna- Just get on with the review responses.

**Freak Apple**- Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story.

Luna- yah like she needs an ego boost

Well I do I'm very sensitive.

Luna-*snorts*

*stares*

Luna- What?

I had no clue hawks could snort.

Luna- well now you do so hurry up.

**Lisa-Ann-** Thanks for the title suggestion. As you can see I decided to go with the corny suggestion.

Luna- Well you are pretty corny yourself

Oh shut up. Sadly I couldn't name Tobias's hawk Elfangor since he will… um… might show up later.

Luna- Oh smooth.

Didn't I tell you to shut up.

Luna- Yes but when do I listen to you. 

Humph. 

**oobergoober- ** I actually never thought of changing their names to tell the truth.

Luna- Yes it's always better to tell the truth.

That's nice. Thanks for the review anyway. I'm glad you liked it. Hope this chapter was just as good and I'll try to put some more odd fashioned names.

**Neri, of the Planet of Oceans**- Here's an answer to all of your questions. I've numbered them so I can keep them in order.

Luna- Well nothing else you write has any order. Why should this.

Who asked your op… never mind.

Luna-*smirks* 

1.Yes I wrote it in third person on purpose. I think I write better in 3rd person and it's easier to change scenes using 3rd person.

2.I don't think Rachel was surprised…

Luna-You think? You don't know?

Well… Um… Shut up your confusing me.

Luna-My goal has been accomplished.

Whatever. Rachel wasn't surprised because he's a 'peasant'. Don't worry though Tobias won't be swearing a lot. It's a once in like 10 chapters thing. But don't hold me to that.

Luna-Damm

3.Yep Ax should be making an appearance in the next chapter or the one after that.

4. See **Lisa-Ann**'s response for Tobias's hawk's name.

5.Thay won't technically be turning into animals but I have something in mind that will be similar.

6. Yah the 'Yeerks' will be making an appearance. What's a good story without bad guys.

7.I hope this up date was fast enough.

**EsotericEric-** Yep all our alien friends will make an appearance. Though they won't be what… who… whatever you expect.

Luna- Subtle.

Thank you.

Luna- I was being sarcastic.

Oh. Well thank you anyway. 


	3. The Great Escapes

Yay Summer's here. That means more time for writing. 

Luna- Oh hurray. More work for me. 

Yah that's a good thing. Anyway since I really don't have anything to say I'll just let you start the chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here. If I did Animorphs would still be coming out and Rach wouldn't have died 'cause I'm sick and tired of my second favorite character always kicking the bucket. First Animorphs then Harry Potter. ='( 

Oh if you like the Harry Potter Marauders then pleze read my fics. I really want a few more reviews for them.

Luna- Ahem. Didn't you want to stat the fic.

Oh yah. 

****

** The Medieval**

Tobias, Jake, and Cassie had been trying to help Marco get rid of all the flies that were surrounding him when she gave out a loud screech. This surprised them so much that they turned in shock. 

"Rachel!" They all said at once. 

In a flash Tobias was sprinting toward the front of the building. On the way he accidentally pushed Marco over. That sent Marco wheeling right into the offending item they were a moment ago trying to get rid of. Oblivious to this the other rushed after Tobias in a hurry to catch him and Rachel.

Rachel had been so shocked when Sirinial cried out her whole body had frozen. After a moment she realized she had to escape and rushed out the door. And went around the corner of the house and right into Tobias. 

"Ow!" They cried in unison. 

"Tobias!" Rachel yelled when she realized who she had run into. She quickly got up and screamed at him. "How could you betray me like that?!?!" And with that she pulled back her leg and kicked him once where it hurts and then right in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Jumping over his curled up body she continued running and in the process ran smack into Jake who fell over backwards practically right on Cassie. 

As quick as possible she got up yet again to start running when Jake grabbed her. "Rachel stop it!" At the sound of his voice Rachel stopped squirming.

"Jake? Cassie?" She turned around and looked at them eyes wide open. "What… How… Why…?" Questions kept running through her head when Marco came up to them.

"Did you get her Jake?" 

"Yah Marco. Rachel just calm down… Uh…?" A fly buzzed around his head followed two more. "Marco…?" He turned and saw Marco whose foot as well as his rear end was covered in a sticky brown substance. Rachel and Cassie also turned to look at him sneaking a look at each other they burst out laughing. 

"I don't see what's so funny." Marco said tapping his foot impatiently making a kind of squish noise only increased their laughter 

"What are you three doing here?" Rachel asked Jake after a few moments. 

"We're here looking for you. We couldn't let you have all the fun." Marco replied 

"Yes, and someone else is out looking for you." Cassie said worried "We came here to warn you."

"It's a good thing Tobias found…"

"Oh no Tobias!" Rachel go up and started to go back to Tobias who had managed to lean himself against the house and was starting to get up. Sirinial was there on his shoulder making an odd chirping noise.

"Tobias I'm so sorry." Rachel said coming up to him and helped him stand all the way up.

"That's OK." He said wincing but standing. He turned to her and said in a normal voice. "You know up have a pretty good kick." 

"Hey." And indignant Marco protested his complaint behind them. "Why do you help him up when you only kick him but you beat me up completely and leave me there crying in pain."

"Yah, literally." Jake said smirking.

"You shut up."

"Well Marco, Tobias unlike you did nothing wrong." Rachel said turning to go back to the house acting like a crutch for Tobias. 

"What's wrong with asking a question?" Marco called back to her.

"Oh there's nothing wrong at all besides the fact that the question was 'Do you want to marry me?'"

~*~

Once they were all settled back in the house, cleaned Marco up a bit, and Tobias had found three more chairs for the others to sit on Rachel turned yet again to Jake and demanded him to give him a complete account of why they were there. 

"Sure Rachel. Well when your parents found out you were missing the entire palace went wild with worry."

"Yah, and Jake here realized if you went anywhere you would have told Cassie. So he immediately rushes over to ask her. Not forgetting to look in every mirror on the way to cheek his hair and asking me at least five times if he looked alright." Marco said ducking the punch Jake sent his way.

"Anyway. I told him what you told me to tell him and we go to the throne room to inform your parents." Cassie said ignoring Marco's comment. "When we got there thought there was this strange person talking to them."

"I never saw him in the courts before so we listened." Jake took over again. "We didn't catch the entire conversation but he said something about taking over the kingdom and killing you."

"We knew you were in trouble so they drag me along with them to find you. And we did. How about giving me a kiss for finding you." Marco said inching closer.

"Get any closer and I'll give you something but it won't be a kiss." Rachel said while raising her fist and waving it in his face. The others laughed as Marco fell on his butt trying to move as far _away _from her as possible.

"Well any way if Tobias hadn't found you who knows what would have happened." Jake said.

"Wait how do you know Tobias?" Rachel asked him puzzled.

"Oh I met him hunting last year. He was out training his hawk and the fox we were chasing ran right into him."

"Yep, that fox jumped right onto my back and scared me half to death. Then when Jakes dog jumped on I fainted dead away. From the weight or the surprise I'm not sure. Sirinial want crazy and took a couple of swipes at Jake when he tried to he see if I was OK. Luckily I woke up soon and Sirinial was still young or else Jake would most likely be missing an eye right about now." Tobias smiled as Sirinial came to rest on his shoulder once again.

Suddenly a knocking was heard at the door. All five of them looked up in shock. "Are you sure your not expecting anyone?" Rachel asked Tobias who at the sound had gotten up.

"I'm positive. " He looked through a crack in the door and quickly turned to face the others. "It's strangers. I don't recognize them from the village and they aren't wearing the crest of the kingdom. Quick everyone in here." He ushered everyone to the room where Rachel had been hiding in before."

"What? Why go in here?" Cassie asked looking at him closing the door with a hard tug to close it completely. "I thought you said there wasn't any window to escape from in here."

"And there isn't. My uncle sealed of my window two years ago to prevent me from escaping not that I would have anywhere to go. No Rachel was completely sealed into this room unless she knew of my secret escape route."

"What secret escape route?" Marco said disbelieving "We look pretty much trapped in here. Are you sure you're not working for them." 

"Pretty sure and yes we do looked trapped but that is where your eyes deceive you." Tobias then worked to push aside the bed and chest. Once he got everything out of the way he fell to his knees and made that same strange whistle that called Sirinial to him. 

"OK boy you know what to do." He then put Sirinial on the floor where he stuck his beak in a crack in the floor boards. Lifting his head Sirinial lifted out a strong string that he deposited in Tobias's hand and took the chunk of meat Tobias offered to him as a reward. Tobias then turned to the others and smiled. "It took me four months to teach him that. And it took me just about five years to dig this." And with that he pulled on the string and lifted the floor boards to reveal a passage just deep enough to crawl through. "Follow me and stay silent. Here Jake you bring up the rear and pull this down after you." Tobias handed Jake the rope then crouched down and crawled out of the passage. 

"Well? Let's do it." Rachel called after him closely followed by Cassie and then Marco. The tunnel went about three to four meters out and at the end Tobias stopped and Rachel saw Sirinial fly up a vertical shaft. 'What else does this boy have up his sleeves?' Rachel thought to herself looking at Tobias who had stood up and turned around obviously waiting for something. A sudden chirp and Tobias's head was suddenly in front of Rachel's. 

"All's clear for now. When you get in this space stand up and I'll pull you out." Tobias said this in a whisper. Then he straightened up and somehow lifted himself out of view. Rachel then stood up and looked up. There was a hole up there and Tobias's face was looking down at her.

"Here grab on." On with that he reached down and took Rachel's arms and with a little struggle lifted her up. 

Once out of the hole Rachel looked around and realized she was sitting in a tree. "Rachel, either climb a bit higher or jump down and run over to the trees over there." Tobias urged pointing at the forest behind his house. Rachel decided to climb a bit higher and raised herself up two branches where she could watch Tobias reach own and get the others. Getting Marco's help to drag Jake out since he was bigger that the others. Once all of them were out of the tree trunk Tobias jumped down off his branch and motioned the others to get down.

All of them came down on their feet except Marco who slipped and feel on his butt. "Hurry up I want to be as far away form this place as quick as possible." Tobias called impatiently. 

"Have mercy my rear is still smarting." Marco complained as Tobias led them through the trees. After about ten minuets of walking Tobias decided to listen to Marco's winning and stop. 

"We're far enough for now but I want to reach the beach soon. There's a cave there that's the safest place I know of." Tobias said looking back worried. Suddenly he started to laugh quietly."

"What may I ask is so funny?" Marco sat on the forest ground rubbing his poor feet. Which the others guessed hurt more than his rear end. 

"Oh nothing I was just thinking I knew that passage would come in handy. I just never knew how right I was." 

"What was that passage doing there? I mean it looked man made except for that whole in that tree. Yet I have a feeling it wasn't part of the original building plan." Cassie asked looking at Tobias. 

"Yah your right it wasn't but you'll be surprised what you can do when you get board enough. And it's also lucky dug that tunnel because we wouldn't have had anywhere else to escape to, and the bottom of that hollow trunk was where I found Sirinial." He patted his hawk who had came back to Tobias while they were walking. 

"So you found him and raised him and trained him yourself?" Cassie looked at Tobias with a respecting glance.

"Yep. Come on. We have to keep moving if we don't want them to find us." The group started walking some more. After a while Rachel speed up to walk next to Tobias. She looked up at him noticing his eye was becoming a bit darker where she had punched him earlier in the day. 

"You know I'm really sorry about hitting you so much today." She finally spoke up. 

"It's fine. I'm ok. I've had a black eye and the wind knocked out of me before. I'll live. So how are you holding up?" He looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm used to doing a lot of walking. The castle's enormous." Tobias smiled and they continued walking in silence for a couple of seconds when Rachel spoke up yet again. 

"So why do you just live with your uncle?" Rachel asked him wanting to know more about him. 

"What? Oh… well my dad disappeared before I was born and my mom went missing a couple of months after." 

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's Ok. It actually hasn't been that bad. My uncle pretty much leaves me alone and I leave him alone. How about you. Was that palace so boring that you just had to run away?" Tobias held back a branch to let her go by.

"Thanks. You have no idea. All the ladies did was embroider and sit around looking pretty trying to impress the next noble that comes along." At that she fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated matter at him causing Tobias to laugh. 

Several feet behind them Marco was silently whining to Jake as Cassie listened. Surprisingly it wasn't about how tired he was. "What does he have that I don't? I mean I' m a noble and he's just a peasant. " Marco complained to them. Pointing at the backs of Rachel and Tobias.

"Oh. Nothing besides manners, an incredibly beautiful and well trained hawk, and some height." Jake said smirking at Marco's scowl. "Face it man. Rachel will never look at you as more than another noble to walk all over." Cassie smiled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

They all waked through the wood for about an hour with sever short breaks when they finally reached the shore. The sun was just setting and disappearing into the waves. They all stood there for a moment when Tobias suddenly went to the edge of the water.

"What's wrong Tobias?" Jake called down. 

"There's a sea battle going on out there!" He called back the others rushed to his side in a moment to see. A sudden explosion was seen and one of the ships started to go down. 

"Oh no!" Cassie cried as they watched it sink to the bottom. They all bowed their heads to honor those who had gone down. A huge wave started to come down onto the beach and they backed up to the edge of the forest and watched it crash onto the shore leaving behind a relatively calm ocean. 

"Come on. There's a cave this way that we can hide in." Tobias said in a quiet voice. Looking out at the ocean once more he started leading the others when he had a second glance and stopped dead in his tracks causing the others to crash into him causing him to fall to the ground. He slowly got up never taking his eyes of the dark speck that was coming closer to them.

"What's up?" Marco called to him as he rushed yet again to the beach waiting for the single approaching boat to hit the shore. 

~*~

Yay! I'm done with yet another chapter. Oh poor Tobias. And to think he's my favorite Animorph. 

Luna- If you like him I don't think I wanna know what you're going to do with the others.

Don't worry I won't kill any of them off. Any way here are the review responses.

** freak show**

Thank you. I'm honored that you liked it so much. I hope you liked this chapter just as well.

** Brutal2003**

Hehe. You'll see what I do to the Yeerks the next chapter I promise.

** Myself**

Thanks for the spelling. Spelling was always my worst subject. Right next to English. And to think now I'm writing as a hobby.

Luna- Yah It's amazing. Though I think those what… two hundred books you have might help. 

Oh shut up. *throws a book at Luna* Wait I like that book! *retrieves book and throws another book at her*

** Neri, of the Planet of Oceans **

Yay, you reviews twice! =D I'm glad you liked it. As I said before You'll see the Yeerks in the next chapter. And yep our dear friend the Visser just might make an appearance. As for the animal thing don't worry they'll still be Animorphs just in a slightly unique way.

Luna- Careful you don't just give away the entire plot.

Don't worry. Any way as for the title I really liked it but I just wanted to go with K.A.'s 'The…' theme. There I answered all your questions. =D

Luna- Took long enough.

Don't mind her. I think she's just mad 'cause of the heat. 

Luna- Well who wouldn't be! Two stinking months of rain nearly every day then four straight days of 90 degree weather. 

Oh just deal. Now on with the rest of the review responses. 

** Lisa-Ann**

Yay. Another person who reviewed again. Thanks.

** Bmw**

No they won't be blue centaurs but they will be… well… strange.

Luna- So you mean your gonna model them after yourself.

Noooooooooooooo.

Luna- Well you said strange. 

Oh and yes you were right both times. I hate writes block but I get it a lot so then I just start a new story. Then I get writers block for that story. It's an endless cycle!!!!!!

Luna- Yah be glad it's summer. You might actually see this fic updated maybe once every two weeks instead of every month.

Oh just shut up.

Luna- Well you know I'm true.

Yah and I also wonder why I made you?

** DH**

Yep Ax should come in the next chapter.

Luna- Along with everyone else.

I'll keep that idea in mind ;-) and I'm glad you liked it. 

** flames**

Hoped you liked this chapter. 

~*~

Ok now everyone go review. So that I can answer more questions. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Luna- And why don't you remember to calm down. 

Ok. Fine. REVIEW! Woops

Luna- I warned you.

Well gotta go. Remember REVIEW! *runs away* 


	4. The Strangers

Hey sorry for my distinct lack of updates. This chapter disgusted me.

Luna- Well you disgust me.

=P Oh well. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things now that this chapter's over and done with. 

Luna- But you were never in the swing of things.

Oh yah. Hm… Oh well. Since I really don't have anything else left to say here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Got it. OK Let's move on.

**The Medieval**

The other stood back and watched the boat moor itself on the shore. As soon as the boat hit the beach Tobias rushed forward to help the single man out of the craft. 

He was about average height with a sturdy build. His hair was a strange silvery bluish shade. Using Tobias as a crutch they made their way up the dunes to the rest of the group the stranger clutching his side. 

All the others just stared at the man. Aside from the other distinguishing features the strangest thing about him was the presence of a _tail_. It was covered in the same color fur as his hair and has a sharp looking blade on the end. 

After a moment Jake jumped forward and helped Tobias support him. Going to the edge of the forest they set him down. Rachel, Cassie, and Marco stood behind Jake and Tobias and looked at the man.

Thank you. The man finally spoke yet it was strange… he didn't say it out loud. Then he looked up and everyone noticed he had no mouth. 

Don't be frightened. My name is Elfangor Shamtul. I've come a long way to this land.

"What happened?" Cassie asked as she noticed him pulling his hand away from his side bloody.

My ship was attacked and destroyed.

"You mean that was your ship that sank?" Marco asked pointed out to the horizon. Rachel elbowed him in his side to shut him up.

Yes that was my ship. He looked out to where his ship went down. I believe I'm the only one who survived. You all must listen to me now. He turned back to look at them. His piercing aqua eyes locked with their own each in turn. This kingdom is being taken over by pirates. My people have been chasing them across the oceans for generations.

"Yes but my father should be able to deal with a few pirates." Rachel said proudly. "We have the best army around."

Ah yes. That may be but the Yeerks aren't your ordinary pirates. They're hypnotists. They control the very people of your country while they stay hidden. Only the strong of will can withstand it.

"So we're doomed." Marco said cynically. 

No. My people have their own type of magic. At that he took his clean hand and untied a brown bag from his waist. These amulets will allow you to take the form of any creature of your choosing. Opening the bag he took out five crystals, each a different color. He gave Jake a red crystal, Rachel an emerald green one, and Cassie a lavender. Marco received a clear blue amulet and Tobias's was a pale yellow. 

"Thank you but how will these help us?" Jake asked looking at it. While the other put them around their necks by the rope each amulet had attached to the tops. 

These stones are imbedded with the magic of my people. Each has it's own magic as well as the power to transform. Suddenly a splash alerted them to an approaching craft. They all turned to the water where several boats similar to Elfangor's came closer to them. Oh no the Yeerks have located me. You all must take the amulets and run.

"But we can't just leave you here!" Tobias spoke up for the first time.

You must. You could very well be the only hope for your kingdom. I would only slow you down. Now you have to hurry. Only remember you must keep your amulet on you at all times. Especially in your animal form. If you lose it you will be stuck in that form.

"Of course." Jake said taking charge. "Come on." Standing up he motioned for the others to get into the woods. 

"I can't just leave you here." Tobias said to Elfangor. Their eyes meet and a flash of sadness went through Elfangor's eyes. Wincing as he stood Elfangor looked once more to the sea. 

You must go the others will need you. You have done enough for me.

"But…"

Just go! You can't do anything else here. I must face Magus 3 on my own. Tobias then got up looking back at one last glimpse of Elfangor he broke through the brush to join the others.

They all just stood there staring at each other for a bit when the sound of foot steeps on the sand brought their attention back to the beach. Their eyes opened wide as the first creature to step out of the boats was a person or…creature similar to Elfangor. The only difference between them was the color of their hair. While Elfangor's was a silvery bluish shade this new person's hair was a grayish black. Also he generated a sense of evil that Elfangor didn't. 

So the great Elfangor is finally alone and defenseless. He laughed as the other creatures who came out of the boat to stand with him. One set of creatures had only one eye, their hands looked like lobster pinchers and blades at their elbows. Several other creatures looked like they were not used to walking on land. They had a frogish look to them and they hopped out of the boat.

I'm not as defenseless as you think Magus! Elfangor called out bravely shifting his weight so that his tail could whip freely behind him.

Oh no, Elfangor we will not fight here. Where would the challenge be in that? His laughter slowly subsided and he glared at him. Suddenly his tail leapt forward at Elfangor's legs. Quickly Elfangor brought his own tail forward to block it.

It would be more of a challenge than you think.

Hmmm… Yes maybe but I did not just come here to fight. Where are the amulets?

They are in a place where you will never find them. 

I see. He glared at Elfangor and then snapped at his guards. Seize him! They quickly obliged. Surrounding Elfangor they quickly over powered him though not before he brought several of the frog-like creatures down. Knocking him out they had him tied up. Put him in the boat we will bring him to the main ship. Suddenly a rustling noise pulled his attention away from the shore and toward the others.

Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco had crouched behind the bushes watching the enemies exchange words. When the Magus attacked Jake, Marco, and Rachel pulled out their daggers and Tobias unsheathed a knife. They all watched helplessly as Elfangor was tied up and tossed into the small craft. Shifting around, they started backing away from the scene when the Magus turned toward them. 

Eyeing the foliage suspiciously he advanced toward the group. Suddenly a high scream was heard from above.

"Sirinial!" Tobias gasped as his hawk dove for the Magus. 

Magus 3 screamed in pain as Sirinial cam diving down claws extended fully intending to take out an eye. By some force of dumb luck the Magus dove down before Sirinial made contact saving his eye.

The group crouched there shock until Jake was pulled to his senses and pushed the others to start running. They all stumbled to their feet and started running as the Magus yelled to the other creatures to follow. 

"Come on!" Tobias yelled to the others. "Follow me!" he knew the woods the best out of all of them. So they all took off after him. He led them around trees and over rock formations. Finally stopping at a huge pine tree he looked up and then back to see how far ahead they were. 

"Why did we stop here?" Cassie asked trying to catch her breath. 

"I think we lost them." Marco added clutching a stitch in his side. 

"We can only hope." Rachel said while leaning on the tree. A rustling noise was heard from above causing all of them to look upwards. Tobias looked down at them from his perch in the tree. 

"Come on up. They will never be able to find us up here." The rest of them looked doubtfully at him as he climbed even higher.

"Well we can't do anything else." Jake said taking hold of a lower branch and swinging himself up. The others followed shortly. 

The tree itself was fairly easy to climb and they all made it easily to the middle of the tree where Tobias was waiting standing on a platform. Smiling worriedly at them one by one they came up and sat down looking around.

"What is this place?" Cassie asked in wonderment. As she peered at the cleverly hidden dais. 

"It looks like one of the old army stands that were used years ago to defend the country from pirates." Jake said looking around the tree branches at the ground. 

"Yep." Tobias called from an even higher platform several feet up. 

"How may I ask did you find this?" Rachel asked him while fiddling with her amulet. 

"Oh I didn't." Climbing down from the branches to join them he brushed some pine leaves from his hair. "My uncle did. He's the one who fixed it up. I'm not sure if he knows that I know though."

"Then how…"

"How do I know where it is?" Rachel just nodded. "I followed him." A sudden noise was heard from below them. They all dropped to the floor and peered through holes in the wood work as the strange one eyed creatures walked in to view. They stopped at the base of the tree and looked around. All of them held their breaths as they looked up into the tree tops. Finally they quickly hurried away toward the shore never suspecting the ones they were looking for were just above them. 

After a few tense moments they all stood up looking nervously at each other.

"Come on we should get to the cave." Tobias said after they all managed to climb down. "It's the safest place I know." They all followed him silently through the forest lost in their own thoughts. After a bit of walking they got to the shore again. Ahead of them was a large rock formation that was obviously mostly under water during high tide. 

Between them and the rocks was a body. Looking at each other they ran forward. Upon closer inspection they saw it was a boy who seemed to be just about their age. He had the same silvery bluish hair as Elfangor did and the presence of a tail and the absence of a mouth made them realize he was most likely from the ship that sank. Cassie wnt up to check if he was still alive. 

"He's still got a pulse." She said after a moment. Jake looked down at his still form for a moment then looked to Tobias. 

"How much farther until we get to this cave?"

"It's right there." He stated simply pointing to the rock formation.

"That?" Rachel looked at him surprised. "But that thing's under water at high tide."

"Not all of it." 

"We have to help him and keep him away from those Yeerks." Jake said simply. "Marco help me carry him. Tobias you lead the way." Nodding Marco came and helped Jake lift him up being careful of his tail and they all walked toward the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There finished. 

Luna-Yah Finally. I don't know why you couldn't have finished it weeks ago. 

Well =P to you. This chapter was just so like the book it scared me off writing for a while.

Luna-… 

Hah. You have nothing to say to me. 

Luna- Actually I was just marveling at your stupidity. 

Well… =P. Just get on with the Review responses.

** aniangel **

Thanks. I'm so glad you liked it. Sorry I couldn't up-date sooner. 

Luna- Yah she could've had this up 2 weeks ago. Oh and See someone likes me. 

Yah yah. 

**freak show**

Hm… I never knew I could render someone speechless. Cool. Sorry bout the lack of updates. Stupid chapter.

Luna- Now don't take it out on the chapter. It's your own fault for writing it. 

**Alara-Sirinial-Amalon**

Well you got your bad guys. Hope you like it. 

**Bmw**

Well as far as the cave goes I'm not exactly sure what's there. Hm… As for the ship well you probably figured that out by now. 

**Aelle, Queen of Insanity**

Yah I realized that now. Sorry. I think I've been reading and writing to many HP fics. 'cause when I read it again he seems a lot like Sirius. Oh well. I hope I fixed it. If not…

Luna- She will die a painful death.

You shut up. As for the Aliens that would be way to much like the book and I already had enough of a problem writing this chapter. 

**lilyofthevalley**

Sorry 'bout the time period thing. I write how I speak so that's how it comes out. As for where they are they aren't really anywhere on Earth. It's kind of like and alternate world. 

**AniHope **

Yep that ones a classic. Glad you liked it.

~*~

Well that's all. Now I want All you nice people to review and tell me how much you loved it. 

Luna- I hope you don't start that again. 

Ok so I won't. Remember review. Till later. 


	5. The cave

Hey sorry for the delay.

Luna- Is it just me or do you start practically every chapter with an apology of some sort.

…hmmmm… you're right.

Luna-…

Oh well .Hey for all of those wanting Ax he's finally here.

Luna- Wasn't he in the last chapter.

Yah but he didn't really say anything. I just hope I did him right… Oh well I'll let you decide. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. I've just used my artistic license to change them around a bit.

**The Medieval**

As the group grew level with the strange rock they noticed a small hole in the side. The water was just starting to creep into the entrance when they reached it. 

"Oh no way am I going in there now." Marco stopped suddenly almost dropping the boy. "You realize that once the tide goes up we'll be trapped in there and drown?"

"I got you this far. Didn't I?" Tobias looked at Marco for a moment before turning his gaze on the beach behind them. 

"How do we know that you aren't under the Yeerk control and are leading us into the trap?"

"Marco, how dense can you be? If Tobias was going to hand us over to the Yeerks he could have done so back at his house. He didn't have to help us escape." With that Rachel ducked her head and entered the small cavern with Cassie closely following her.

"Well?" Jake asked as Tobias followed the girls. "Rachel made a good point so come on."

"Ok." Marco admitted reluctantly. "But if this is a trap I'll hurt you."

"Whatever." 

Jake and Marco entered the cave and looked around. The place was huge and… empty.

"Hello? Rachel, Cassie? Tobias?" Jake called out looking slightly confused. 

"Over here." Cassie's voice echoed through the place.

"Where?" 

"Here." At the Cassie emerged from behind a rock. 

"What…"

"You have to see this." Cassie took Jake and started pulling his almost making him drop the strange boy's head on the rock floor that was steadily becoming covered with water.

"What…?" Marco asked again as he was lead blindly up though a tunnel. All of a sudden a bright light almost blinded him as they entered an even larger room. 

"Glad you made it. This is the caver I was talking about." Tobias said proudly as he turned from the fire he had just made as a light. 

The room was brilliant .Several crystals sparked as the light reflected of them. Rachel was seated on the rock in one of the corners. On the other side of the room was a slab of rock where Marco and Jake lay the boy they were carrying with a groan. High above them a bit of light poked through . 

"How in the world did you manage to find this place?" Jake asked staring around the cave.

"Fishing, Crabbing, and Muscle hunting." He said simply as he went over to a chest. The only man-made item in the place. It was fairly large and once opened they all realized it contained several supplies required for living. 

"Are there any secrets around here that you don't know around here or haven't prepared for?" Rachel asked looking amazed. 

"Nope." Tobias turned back smiling slightly. "Here, I take it none of you had much of a breakfast and since it's about 3…" He passed out some strange looking items. They each took them and stared at them skeptically. "Don't worry they're edible just a bit hard." 

They all sat in silence for a moment just thinking about what had happened to them so far in the morning. A groan from the side of the room where Cassie was sitting with the stranger drew them out of their thoughts. All of them got up from where they were to see what was happening.

The boy coughed a bit finally sputtering up some water. He mumbled several words in their head before looking up at them. They all heard one word distinctly though. Elfangor.

Staring at each of them in turn with wide eyes he looked at each of them with his eyes wide open. Who are you and what have you done to me? He finally asked.

"We haven done anything to you." Jake spoke out for the group. Though Tobias was leading them the entire time Jake still emitted a sense of commanding that all of them acknowledged as right for the leader of the group. "We found you on the beach."

Looking at them closely he noticed the amulets they each had. Where did you get those!?!

Cassie took her amulet in her hand before speaking. "They were given to us by a… a…"

"What ever you are." Marco continued. She shot him a dirty look before continuing. 

"Yes. His name was Elfangor Shamtul."

Elfangor! Where is he? What happened to him! His hair ruffled a bit and to everyone's surprise a pair of independent eye's on what seemed like stalks rose out of his hair. 

"He was taken." Jake took over while the others just stared in surprise. "The yeerks took him."

He wasn't killed?

"No." The boy gave a loud sigh.

Then there is still hope for him. Where is the exit? Getting up he wobbled a bit on his legs until his tail hit the ground stabilizing him.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere." Marco cried out. "How do we know you're not one of them and this is just a trap to find us?"

I'm not a Yeerk.

"Well I, for one, am sick and tired of running. You could at least tell us what is going on before you rush to your death." 

My name is Aximili Isthill. I'm Elfangor's brother. We are of the race of Andilites. I thank you for taking care of me. I can not tell you any more. Please show me the way out.

"Well I can but it won't do you much good." Tobias said as he turned his head to face the exit. Water was slowly coming up causing the entire exit to be covered in water.

"So I guess we have some time. You might as well answer our questions now, Ax. You don't mind being called Ax do you?" Marco sat on a rock looking up expectantly at the Andilite in question.

After seeping the room with his stalk, as well as normal eyes he turned toward them. Looking at their amulets he sat down heavily. I can not. The law expressively forbids it. 

"Well laws are meant to be broken aren't they?" Marco asked shrugging before being hit over the head. "Hey what was that for?" Glaring at Rachel whose hand had just made contact with his cranium. "Weren't you the one who ran away from the palace. I would consider that rule breaking."

"That's besides the point."

"Not from where I see it."

"Well maybe you're too short to see it."

"Break it up you two." Jake interrupted them. "Please this is our land and our people who are being hurt." Staring directly into Ax's main eyes he proceeded. "We have to know what we are dealing with and as far as I can see you are the only one who has any clue to what is going on. We need your help and I believe you might need ours to save your brother."

Who are you to make demands from me? Ax's eyes flared dramatically while his stalk eyes whipped around.

"My name is Jake."

"You mean Prince Jake." Marco called over.

"Yes…" He coughed into his hand. "Just Jake is fine though."

A Prince? Ax's stalk eyes lowered Forgive me for my impertinence.

"Talk about a change in heart." Marco whispered to Tobias. 

"Yah, yah. No do you think you can tell us anything?" Rachel swung the amulet off her neck so that she could see it better. "I mean what does it do?"

Ax swept the room with his eyes before taking a deep breath. I will tell you only if you promise to never revel any of it to anyone out of this room. My brother seemed to see something in you to give each of you our people's magic.

Each of them looked at each other before nodding their consent and taking a seat around the boy.

Very well. Those are called spirit amulets, or Escafils. They allow you to change into different living things. The easiest creature you will be able to shift to would be your guardian. They are supposed to be the creature that you represent the most. Eventually with some practice you should be able to become more but that is rumored to be difficult and only the strong of mind and spirit have attempted.

"Why's that?" Cassie poised the question everyone had.

Well the reason is that the change is rather mind straining, even with your guardian. The instincst of the creature come with the change. 

"So what's with the different colors? Are they just for decoration?"

No, Marco, each color has its own power. My people have been able to harbor the power of nature around us. With each color a different element's power is harnessed within.

"Do you know what each of our Es… crystals mean?"

I believer yours, Jake, is fire, Rachel is earth, and Marco is water. Tobias is air and Cassie is… He broke of looking a bit embarrassed. Well I actually don't… know.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Marco asked looking at the Andalite strangely.

I wasn't really paying attention to my tutor that day.(1) My brother was coming home to visit and… He stopped himself his eyes dating around not looking at anyone directly.

"Say no more. Marco should be able to understand. Wasn't it just last week that you fell asleep during lessons and Chapman made you write lines during free time." Marco just grumbled in response flexing his fingers and wincing at the memory. 

"So these little things can allow us to change forms." Tobias looked at his amulet in amazement. "I wonder what my guardian animal is."

"How do we find out what our guardian is?"

You have to concentrate. Concentration is everything. At that ax began to change right before their eyes. His legs doubled, changing as they moved, and his tail slowly separated into many parts, becoming stringy. His torso stayed the same except his stalk eyes retreated into his head and a mouth appeared in the middle of his face. After a few seconds a centaur was standing in front of them. 

With the disappearance of his pants the rope tied around his waist became more evident. Attached to it was a grey crystal exactly like the others. 

"Whoa." Marco was the first one to get over his surprise. "So what is that… is a centaur you're guardian?"

Yes. I have a centaur guardian. My brother gave me my crystal before coming on this mission. He was so respected he was given charge of the Escafils you received. Though I believe the council did not mean for them to be given to any other species, when they gave them to my brother.

My element is stone and rock. I haven't tried any other species though. Elfangor said it helped if you knew every aspect of the creature before trying. He told me it makes it easier.

Changing back he glanced at them once more. I could help you with your guardians if you want. Elfangor worked with me to get mine… He broke off when the light from the roof was momentarily blocked out by Sirinial as she flew in. 

"Sirinial!" Tobias lifted up his arm as the hawk came down to land. "Thank goodness you weren't hurt." Running his hand along her head he smiled and took out a piece of raw meat from the chest and gave it to the bird praising it.

"Is she hurt?" Rachel asked from where they were watching. 

"Not badly. She might have lost a few tail feathers but nothing major." Sitting back down he turned back to Ax. "Will you really help us learn? I mean you were so reluctant to tell us anything now you want to help us on your own."

Yes. I don not believe my brother's trust in you was misguided. If he had enough faith in you to give you the Escafils then I can do no less than to help you learn how to use them.

"Yah. And you need all the help you can get if you want to rescue your brother." Marco smirked at Ax standing.

Of course… that to… 

"Now that we've got that settled. I'm getting kind of hungry." Rachel got up and stretched. "Do you have anything else around here to eat, Tobias?"

"Hold on to that though for a moment." The boy in question was already standing in front of the entrance covered in water. Pulling off his shirt he began to enter the water. "Be back in a flash."

"Hey wait! You are not leaving us…" Marco's cries were in vain though because Tobias had already dove into the water. "Hmph."

Several minutes later Tobias resurfaced with a bunch of clams and muscles in his hands. 

"Where…?"

"I told you I found this place Muscle hunting." Dropping them in a pot he called over his shoulders. "One of you start a fire in the corner."

Moments later the shellfish were cooking and they were all sitting in a circle sorting through the rest of the items of the chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finished. 

Luna- Finally.

Yah. Hehe. Not much of a cliffie. 

Luna- You're loosing your touch.

No I felt like being nice. It is the Holiday season.

Luan- Whatever. Just get on with the Review Responses. 

**Sprocolate**

Hey look. Another chapter. Hope to found the rest of my chapters.

**Intelligent Fangirl**

Hey glad you liked it. Please ask nicely again. I love getting reviews.

**AniHope**

Thank you. Nope Elfangor's still living. I never liked that Tobias never got to know his father.

Luna- Shut up before you give the rest of the fic away.

How am I supposed to do that when even I don't know what's going to happen next?

Luna- o_0

**Shorty Baby Cheeks **

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Hope you liked the new chap.

**DragonTamer27 **

Yay. I feel special. Glad you liked it. I just hope Ax didn't seem to strange.

**BlackScarab**

Hope you liked the little adjustments I made to the Andalites to keep them truer to the book as you wanted. I just couldn't keep them have 4 legs all the time cuz that would just be awkward.

Luna- And this isn't?

You go away.

Luan- I can't.

And why can't you? 

Luna- I'm your muse duh. I can't leave until you're done with this chapter.

Drat. Oh well. As for dragons… Hmmm. Now there's an idea. Must think about that.

Luna- You can think?

Grrr.

**Warriormaid 3000**

Really. That's cool. I never even realized that. Glad you liked it. 

I'm hoping to get another chapter up by Christmas or at least New years. So until then leave your reviews and please go look at my other fics. They all haven't been doing very good on the review chart. 


	6. The morphs

I know I know. It's not the end of December. And I apologize profusely for making you wait for so long. I joined the robotics' team at my school it I was at school almost 24/7 for it no kidding. Well enough excuses here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own them?

**The Medieval**

Concentrate. Ax said as he walked around the 5 humans. Know, feel who you are. Black out all other images. Pull in your spirit. Capture it.

The group was sitting with their eyes closed. Ax had put them in the circle to help them learn how to transform into their spirit shapes. Ax told them not to be disappointed if nothing happened. He himself had taken days to finally change forms and doubted that they would be able to do it anytime soon. Still they had persuaded him to teach them.

Looking at their faces as they one by one relaxed finding their inner self. Each of their crystals started to have a steady glow.

Amazed that they managed to connect to the power of their crystal so quickly he decided to move onto the next step.

Take the energy and release it. Let it flow through your body. Let it form you. Let it mold you to show who you truly are.

Stopping between Jake and Cassie he stared across from the circle at Tobias. Shocked the Andalite watched as the relatively tall boy seemed to shrink. Blinking he affirmed there was an obvious size change in the boy. He also spotted what seemed to be a pattern on his skin. He was so intent on studying Tobias's transformation that he jumped in shock when a thick rope of fur hit his right leg followed by another light brush on his left.

Staring down he realized he had been hit by Jake and Cassie. A long striped tail lay across his foot twitching occasionally. Ax watched as black and orange fur sprang up along the young prince's back. Cassie's ears turned grey and climbed to the top of her head.

Curious he looked past them at Marco and Rachel. He was shocked yet again when he realized Rachel was changing. Shaking his head as Rachel grew larger and stockier Ax swung his stalk eyes to look at he finale member of the group. Marco didn't look any different at first glance but after inspecting the lad for a moment he saw that his hair was getting longer and his skin was changing texture.

Stepping back he watched all of them finish their transformations. Several minutes later he was surrounded by five different creatures.

That's it. Ax finally spoke up in shock You did it. One by one they opened their eyes. They were each startled to be sitting in the company of four other creatures.

Marco let out a surprised yell as Rachel stood to her full height. Tobias started to move his wings sporadically as Jake and Cassie let out a growl.

Calm down. Ax yelled as they each got more panicked. They each turned to look at him. This is just your animals instincts. Don't let it take total control of you. They might be string but you are stronger. It took the group a moment before they stopped making threatening gestures at the others.

Ax? The Andalite heard Tobias's confused voice in his head.

What? How? Tobias is that you? Rachel's confused voice enter their minds.

What? You can hear me?

Talk about strange. Jake remarked shaking his head back and forth.

It's like a type of telepathy. Cassie spoke up.

Jake is that you? Rachel swung her head over to look at her cousin.

Why can't you see me?

Kinda. Everything is really blurry.

Yes you will acquire the creatures' traits of which body you are in. Ax said wisely.

I'm getting a total sensory over load. Cassie remarked as she walked over to Jake she twitched her ears toward Marco who was still sitting in shock. A dark shadow fell over him startling him. Stepping back a loud screech almost knocked him fowardswards.

Hey watch where you're stepping! Tobias yelled up at him.

Not my fault you couldn't see you.

Guys cool it. Jake told them. Tobias bird walked out of everyone's way before he got stepped on.

Hey Tobias? Cassie asked as he came closer to her.

Yah?

Do you think you can fly?

Well um… I don't know?

Try. Ax did say we acquire the traits of the creatures. What's the ability to fly but another trait?

Yah but… _I_ don't know how to fly.

How about using those instincts we suppressed. If you let it show you how. I'm sure it knows. Tobias looked up at everyone using his hawk vision. They were all lookin g at him waiting to see if he would attempt the feat.

Well it's worth a shot. He reached into himself to find the part of him that knew how to use his wings. Flapping a few times he started to walk forward. The next thing he knew he was off the ground. Laughing out loud to the others he quickly gained some altitude. Swinging around he skimmed right over Rachel's head.

Whoah! She yelled as she followed his form higher.

Tobias was absolutely thrilled at the felling of being in the air. Circling the cave a few times he looked up at the showing through the hole in the ceiling. Grinning to himself he shot out the hole.

Looking across the sand he could faintly see the Yeerks ship just off the shore. The sun was slowly sinking below the waves and the water was just coming in again. They had been hiding in the cave for the entire afternoon.

Looking to his right he could see the palace overlooking the water. He could also see the same creatures from before still searching the forest for them.

Diving down he pulled into a smooth landing on Sirinial's post. He had gone out hunting before they started the meditation so he wasn't there to startle.

So how was it? Jake asked.

It was amazing. He replied in an excited manner.

Well this is great but we're not all as free as bird-boy here to move around. How do we change back? Marco asked lumbering forward.

Well, I really did not expect you all to change. Actually I did not expect any of you to succeed. Ax admitted taking in each of their forms. Ax recognized them distantly from the study of creatures from distant lands. To change back you must pull all the magic back into the crystal. Just concentrate.

They each closed their eyes and slowly reverted back to their normal forms.

"Whoah." Rachel said shaking her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Was there any significance to the forms we took?" Cassie asked Ax once everyone had changed back.

Yes…My brother said your form tells something about you that is most prominent.

'That explains Marco's form." Rachel said.

"Hey. How about you?" Marco shot back.

"What do you think they mean?" Jake asked cutting the growing argument short.

I'm not really sure of your creatures here. I recognized them but to identify characteristics in them would take someone who knows these creatures.

"Cassie, what do you think?" Jake turned to her. "You're our animal expert."

"Well…" She began tentatively. "Marco's is a gorilla. Generally a peaceful creature until they are being threatened. They're also know for their intelligence. So I guess that means he's smart and strong if he has to be but mostly harmless."

"Yep sounds like Marco." Jake smiled.

"Should I be proud of that or take it as an insult?"

"Hey it could have been worse." Tobias reasoned with the boy.

Cassie smiled then moved onto Jake. "An orange tiger… Also very strong. One of the big cats. Quick and fierce with their teeth and claws. Excellent balance and precision as well as deadly."

"So what does that say about me?"

"That you're one tough cat." Marco said jokingly. Cassie nodded.

"You know what you need to do and how to get it done effectively using all you have."

"Vague but true." Rachel remarked when Cassie turned to her.

"Now Rachel, a brown bear. Another fierce creature but only when threatened. Eye's aren't much though."

"You're telling me. At least you weren't the one who had to see with them."

"I'm thinking it means you're strong and a great fighter but a bit short-sighted always jumping into things before you see the whole picture."

"Yep that sounds like our Rachel." Marco said jokingly earning himself a glare from Rachel.

"What about you?" Jake asked before a fight could break out.

"Well…" Cassie faltered. "I don't…"

"You're a grey wolf." Tobias spoke up. "Territorial and a pack creature. You thrive on being with your pack or family." Tobias got a far away look on his face. "Gentle and caring to those in the pack. You would protect them to the end."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"You get a lot of wolf packs in the forest." He just shrugged.

"so what kind of bird were you?" She asked.

"I'm a Hawk. A Red-Tailed Hawk. Kind of ironic." Tobias smiled at Sirinial who had come back.

"And what do you think that means?" Rachel asked him.

"I'm a loner. I love to get away from it all. Though I figure the vision mean I can still see a lot of things others can't."

"You're not a complete loner." Cassie spoke up.

"Have you ever seen a hawk with another hawk that wasn't mating?"

"No, not with another hawk but another creature." Cassie smiled. "I noticed you looked almost identical to your hawk."

"Yah and Sirinial is hardly a loner." Rachel smiled approaching Tobias with his hawk on her arm. "Remember how possessive he was when he thought you were hurt."

He gave her a small grin and raised his arm to accept his hawk. He flew smoothly over to him. "Very true. Though it took me a while to train him."

"Well now that we all know what our creature are all saying about us I think we should learn as much as we can about our powers." Jake said.

"Uh… do you think it could wait." Tobias said glancing over at the entrance.

"Why? Nobody else knows about this cave do they?"

"No it's just that if we don't go soon the tide will come up again and we'll be trapped her over night. It isn't a very comfortable place to sleep."

"And you would know this from experience?" Marco asked. Tobias shot him a look that shut him up.

"Look since we're all rested I think we should move. It's never a good thing to stay in one spot to long if you're being hunted. That's always how you get caught. And they are looking for us. I saw them outside. They're far enough now that they probably won't see us leave but who knows if they'll come closer."

I agree. Ax spoke up. Excuse me Prince Jake but the yeerks are very resourceful. If we can move it would keep them guessing, giving us some time. But it's not my place to make a decision.

"Please don't call me prince. Okay." Jake said taking a breath. "Well what do we have to loose."

"You mean asides from out lives." Marco asked looking at him shocked. "Where can we go? Hmmm…?"

"I don't suppose you know any more secret hiding spots?" Jake looked to Tobias who shook his head.

"There's only so may places I could go."

"Well I think we should be getting back to the palace sometime tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Marco turned to her. "That's the reason we came out here to look for you. To make sure you don't come back. Must I remind you they want you dead back there?"

"No I think Rachel's right. It's obvious that the Yeerks are infiltrating the palace. We have to go back or it'll seem suspicious. We don't want to be given away just yet." Jake stood up.

"I think I might know someplace to go for the night." Cassie announced standing as well. "If we can get inside there's our old tree house we can stay in until tomorrow. And after that Tobias and Ax can stay in there." She meet Rachel's blue eye's for confirmation."

"Yah, it's in the old garden that no one ever uses anymore because it was in such an odd place. Hidden behind the main building and the menagerie."

"That's great but how are we supposed to get in the walls without anyone seeing us?"

"The same why I got out, cousin dearest." Rachel smirked at him. Though the second east gate."

"That's great. But can we get going." Tobias asked from were he was standing near the exit. The water's coming up fairly fast. We can talk about the logistics while we walk."

"Yah. Let's do it." Rachel smiled enthusiastically.

The rest of them looked to Jake who shrugged and followed the blond out.

"I still think you're all insane." Marco called after them trailing behind.

Finally done. Took me long enough huh? Don't actually know what I was doing with this chapter. I guess it's kinda a filler for what'll happen next. One guess what the tree house is supposed to be a combination of..

Luna-Are you going to give away the plot again?

What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hang out in my livejournal from now on?

Luna- Well don't you have to do Review responses now?

True. Well better get on with them.

** Taler**

Kinda odd but I think they are. They are warmblooded and have fur. That would make them mammals…

Luna- right….

And about nationalities. They aren't even on earth. This is just some place I decided to make up… Thanks for the reviews anyway.

** LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e**

I love the name. Thanks for the review.

** Celestial Hikari **

blushes Thanks. I hope this lived up to your expectation.

** Brutal2003 **

Nope. Ax just never listens…

Luna- And neither do you.

Shut up.

Luna- Make me

=P

** Silent Bob 546**

Hmmm… interesting idea. I was thinking of that actually. Only time will tell what I decide.

** AniHope**

Yah. I noticed the Captain Planet thing. I used to love that show.

** Sharina Silverstem**

Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I really don't think you really wanted a 6 month wait. I apologize again to all of you.

** Starlite Tears**

Aren't muses annoying.

Luna-Hey I resent that!

You were supposed to. Any way yes I will work in the no morph thing and the Ellimist.

Luna- coughgivingplotawaycough

Didn't I already tell you to shut up.

Luna-nods

glares As for David… I almost forgot about him. hits over head

Mystic-Oh no let me. hit's Moonwolf over head

What are you doing here.

Mystic-shrugs

Get back to your own stories. throws Mystic outSorry bout that. I don't only have one muse. I have four. Though one don't talk much. I just like to keep them in one place so I don't loose them.

Anyway. That's all the review responses. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing…. I've been writing for two years as of 7/16… gee….


	7. The woods

Sorry. For the long wait. School has been a huge pain all year and I almost lost interest in writing all together because of my English teacher who was telling me all year that I need a tutor.

Luna- Oh stop with the sob story. Your here now aren't you.

Well yah.

Luna- Well these people have waited long enough. Just let them get to the story.

Fine

**The Midevil**

* * *

The sun had already set allowing the group to walk through the forest in the shadows. Once again following Tobias he lead them toward the palace. They were walking in silence for a while when some voices could be heard up ahead. 

"Quick down." Tobias snapped at the others as he jumped behind some foliage.

"Who do you think they are?" Cassie asked apprehension showing on her face.

"I'll bet you anything it's the Yeerks." Marco replied, glancing tensely toward the people talking.

"Oh it could be a bunch of boys from the town." Tobias said grimly.

"What would they be doing this far into the woods?" Jake asked looking at him questionably.

"Any number of things. I used to stay in the woods all the time just to be by myself. I would sometimes see them gather to drink or plan their next cruel act." Tobias replied. Rachel saw the disgusted look on his face as he clenched his fingers.

"We what are we going to do now. We can't just sit here. We need a plan of action. I say we morph and just scare them away."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that would work." Marco rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm to fight. "If they're Yeerks they might have a couple of Hork-Bajir with them. And even if they're not Yeerks and they are just normal boys don't you think they would get suspicions if they are attacked by a menagerie of animals."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. We have to think of these things if we don't want to get killed or captured. And I like my mind they way it is."

"Ax, what to you think we should do?" Jake turned to the strange boy who had been oddly quiet the whole way.

"I am but a lowly aristh. I obey my prince. You are my prince while I have no kin here. I shall do as you require of me."

The others looked at each other then back at Ax. Jake sighed seeing that Ax wouldn't be of any help. He sat there and thought for a moment before deciding. Looking at Cassie and Tobias he took a deep breath.

"Ok. We can't go at them head on, but we can't go around them either if we don't know how far away they are. Now you don't have to do this because I know it's going to be dangerous but I propose we send an infiltration group. Just a quick in and out. See what's happening up ahead."

"I'll go." Rachel volunteered.

"No, we have to go in morph because if we're spotted as humans we're done for. Your morph is just too noticeable." he paused to gather up the courage to lay out his plan. But before he could say anything Marco realized his idea.

"You want to send Cassie and Tobias." The dark haired boy whispered over to his best friend. Jake just nodded.

"Yes. A wolf and a hawk are the least noticeable of all our morphs. Tobias, you said there are several wolf packs around here?" The boy the nodded in response. "And obviously red-tailed hawks are native to this area as well." He spared a glance skyward where the rustle of a few braches gave away Sirinial's prescience above them.

"Brilliant" Marcos patted him on the back. "Obviously all those lessons you take in battle tactics and strategies were good for something."

Rachel rolled her eyes yet again but couldn't figure anything wrong with the plan. Well other than the fact that if would be Tobias and Cassie in danger if the group up ahead was really the Yeerks, while she would be hiding with the guys.

"Tobias? Cassie are you ok with this? It'll be you two that'll be in the most danger." Jake asked them turning his hear to look in their direction. What he came face to face with was a hawk and a wolf.

We know the risk Jake. Cassie said calmly.

Yah, though I think it'll be you guys in the most danger. Cassie and I have our morphs to help us blend in with the woods. Tobias imputed spreading his wings and taking off. Keep low until we come back.

We'll be fine. Cassie said rubbing against Jake a bit thinking no one would notice. Finally breaking free from the foliage the group had been crouching in she broke off into a swift pace though the woods.

Cassie slow down. Tobias called down from his aerial view of the scene. There's a clearing about four meters ahead of you. That's were everyone is. They've lit a huge bon fire and there's a lot of people there.

I can smell the smoke from the fire. How many men are there?

There are about 30 men, and another 30 women and children.

Well maybe it's just a camp outing in the woods for the village people. I'll try to get closer. She carefully dogged from tree to tree. Her dark fur helped her to blend in to the shadows.

If it is, I haven't heard anything about it around the town. He landed on a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. Hold on there's several guys walking in you direction.

I can smell them. Do you recognize them from anyone in the village.

No. These hawk eyes are great but they still can't see into shadows. I think they're nobles anyway. They're attire is too formal for any commoner to wear on an outing to the woods.

Hmmm…I have a feeling I know them… I just can't remember where I recognize their voices from.

Can you tell if their Yeerks? They look like just like large group of people on an outing in the forest, but I know that looks can be deceiving.

Hold on let me get closer. Cassie lowered her wolf body so that she was crawling on the ground and inched herself closer to the group of people. She stopped as soon as she could hear two men talking.

"…12 more to be initiated tonight."

"This is so easy. This species is so naïve."

"Yes. But they make such good hosts. Nothing like those poor, weak, blind Gedds. "

"Has there been any word on the Princess's whereabouts?"

"None."

"Where could she have gone? She's a female. She could never have had the brains to evade us for this long."

"Don't worry. Even if she has left the palace she'll be back soon. She would never be able to survive on her own. 1"

Suddenly another male interrupted this talk.

"The Visser has arrived. I suggest you move to listen unless you want people to think you are planning a rebellion."

"Rebellion? We are utterly loyal to the Visser."

"Well then act like it!" He barked and sneered as he watched the two that were there previously quickly walked away. He looked out into the woods for a moment before turning around to join the group.

Cassis lay crouching in the bushed for a moment before inching backwards.

I've heard enough. They are diffidently Yeerks. I heard a few little bits of information. There's going to be a large infestation tonight.

How large is large.

A full dozen. Cassie could hear Tobias sigh in despair over the prospect of loosing twelve more people to the enemy.

I don't think there's anything we can do for them at the moment. Our number one priority is to get all of you back home. If you'll gone to long it'll raise suspicion.

Ok. But we can't go though the camp. We don't know exactly how much of the crowd are actually controllers and how many are just normal humans.

It's alright; I think I can see a path around the camp.

Ok. Let's get back to the others. I don't like what's happening here. Cassie started to back away slowly. Once she was out of the bushes she turned around and dashed back to where the rest of her friends laid waiting.

Changing back she looked at the others wearily. "Well Marco was right. It's a Yeerk meeting. There's a huge gathering of people. I believe they're initiating some new members." She looked a bit sick at the thought of more people loosing their will. "Tobias said he could lead us around them."

"Where is Tobias?" Rachel asked looking up at the sky.

I'm right here Rachel. Tobias called swooping down on them. I stayed behind to try to hear anything else. It seems like that this group is called the Sharing. It's a large group of people that are known for their kindness and generosity as well as their fantastic line of knights.

"I've heard of that before" Jake said thinking deeply.

"It was on the way here. Remember Tom told us about it." Marco replied staring off in the general direction of the camp to hide the worrisome realization that had just appeared to him.

"We can think about this later. Let's just get back to the castle first." Rachel whispered urgently.

"Alright." Jake said snapping out of his thoughts. "Tobias, Cassie said you saw a way for us to go around them."

Yah.

"Good. Lead the way." Tobias took off and the others got up to follow slowly behind him.

It was all going well until halfway around the clearing a small child came running trough the bushes right into the group of teens. The little girl was obviously playing a game but she unfortunately ran into Ax whose stalk eyes had raised in shock. The little took one good look into those eyes and let loose a scream that rang through the woods.

The group just stood there for a moment shocked. Jake was the first to jump to action. "RUN!" This jerked the others out of their frozen states and they started to dash right after him.

Guys there are about fifteen men looking for you. Tobias's voice ran through each of their heads. Keep running in that direction you should reach the castle soon. I'll try to distract them.

Dodging branches and large bushes the five of them kept running until they reached the high wall of the castle. Panting for their breath they nearly jumped out of their skin when a huge crash was heard behind them. Almost instantly Rachel, Jake, and Marco had their knives out, and Ax held his long tail defensively out in front of him.

Every one of them stood perfectly still not daring to breathe before they let their guard drop slightly.

"I wonder what Tobias did to get them off our trail?" Cassis remarked looking at the door in the wall.

"Who knows but it seems to have worked."

"I hope he is alright." Rachel said a hint of worry in her voice as she looked out into the dark woods for any signs of life.

"Don't worry. I doubt they'll be able to catch him in the air." Jake said reassuringly. "The bigger question is how do we get inside? This gate's been sealed tight." To emphasis this Jake took several hard shoves on the door.

"Try to us your knife to unhook the lock." Rachel said as she watched him."

"Won't work. There's a beam sealing the door too." Marco shook his head. They all looked at the door frustrated.

"We were not chased around this crazy forest for the last day and a half only to be defected by a door." Rachel cried kicking the door with annoyance.

Suddenly the door began to wiggle. Once again everyone was up on their feet with their weapons out. Watching with apprehension as the door swung open only to reveal a smirking Tobias.

"I though you guys could use a little inside help."

"Tobias!" The entire group cried out silently in shock.

"Can't say you missed me. I wasn't gone for that long." He put the bar firmly in place as soon as everyone was inside.

"How did you get rid of the mob?"

"It wasn't that hard. You guys ran right past a wolf's den. They ran right into it. I just had to make sure none of the wolves followed you. Then I saw you guys having trouble with the door so I landed on the other side and changed back and opened it for you."

"Good job. Now all we have to do is get to the tree house." Jake said beckoning them forward. Silently they all crept around the palace. Everything was so quite they nearly ran right into a palace guard that was walking around the corner.

"Split up." Jake called as the guard noticed them and gave chase. As soon as they came to a fork in the path Jake and Marco took one direction and the rest of them took another.

Dodging artistically placed trees and bushes the two boys found themselves in the menagerie.

Looking back Jake noticed they had lost the guard for a moment. Turning back to Marco he was shocked to find he was changing.

"What?"

Quick change and get into that habitat. Marco said pointing a humanoid finger at the empty exhibit behind him.

Jake realized that Marco had the right idea and finished his change as his friend was swinging into another exhibit several places away. Leaping into his respective exhibit he waited patiently for the guard to leave.

It wasn't long that Jake heard the footsteps fading into the background. Sighing in his mind Jake wandered back to the exhibit entrance. Realizing that exhibit was closed he knew he hade to wait for Marco to come rescue him. He was thinking about the Yeerk situation when a slight noise reached his sensitive ears. Swiveling his head around, he came face to face with another orange tiger. The real tiger growled threateningly at Jake.

Marco.

I'm coming.

Hurry up.

What's the prob…? Marco trailed off as the face off between the two big cats came into view. Uh oh.

Yah.

Which one are you?

I'm the one closes to the door. 

Good. Get a little closer and I'll open it up for you.

Better be quick about it. Jake replied as he slowly backed up until his flank was just brushing against the bared entrance.

Ok one… two… three… NOW! At that moment several things happened at once. Marco swung the entrance open, the real tiger too a leap for Jake, and Jake jumped out of that exhibit as fast as possible.

Marco slammed the door shut, causing the real tiger to crash right into it.

That was a little too close. Jake panted a bit as he changed back to his human self.

Agreed. Let's never do that again.

"Agreed." Jake turned the corner with Marco behind him. "I hope the others got away."

"Only one way to find out. On to the tree house."

* * *

1- I just noticed that the alien races in the book don't seem to thing the females can really do anything… 

Done. I forgot how fun this was.

Luna- Hopefully you won't forget again.

Now onto review responses

**Silent Bob 546**

Thanks. I have always noticed how each of thier morphs fit thier personalities perfectly. I'm glad you loked it.

**Shehrazade **

I'm gald you liked it. And I don't think Tobias/Rachel is stupi. They're my favorite couple. I like them even better than Jake/Cassie. I think it's the whole repationship against all odds thing.

**Warriormaid 3000**

Thanks for your enthusiasm.Sorry this chapter is so late.And you'llsee about the morphs.

**Asian Angel 1**

Thanks for the review.

Well I'm going away to governors school in about two weeks and I'm not sure if I'm going to have access to a computer for my own use. But you can count on me writing freehand the next chapter. And if I get enough reviews/ inspiraition I might be able to get out aother chapter in the week between the end of school and me leaving. So remeber to review. My fic with the most reviews by thursday, June 14, 2005 will definently be updated.

Luna- Wan't there something else you had to say.

Oh yah. I'm fianlly getting around to looking for a beta for all my fics. If you are interested you can beta for an entire category or just forcertain stories. It doesn't matter to me. Just leave your e-mail in a review and tell me what you want to beta.I hope to get intouch with you before I leave and I'll be more than happy to beta any plots you have. I might not be best with grammer or spelling but I can normally point out nay plot holes that mightbe there.


End file.
